Misunderstood
by Tu Amor
Summary: Karin is new to the school and has already set her eyes on Sasuke Uchiha the star player. She thought everything was going so well and she'd have Sasuke in no time, but then someone walked in and shattered her dreams. And that girl is Sakura Haruno.


_Hey guys, here's a one shot I wrote as an apology to my fans(:_

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! SADLY!**

**Misunderstood**

It's been a week since Karin first step foot into Konoha High and set her eyes on the star player and quarterback of the football team, Sasuke Uchiha. The boy was an absolute goddess, but didn't appreciate the attention from the girls' population. I mean he's the star player on the football team. He's best friends with Naruto Uzumaki, Neji Hyuuga, and Shikamaru Nara. Naruto is one of the star linemen on the team, Neji is the running back and Shikamaru is the other star linemen. They are currently dating Hinata Hyuuga, Tenten Tenshi, and Ino Yamanaka.

Karin adored the boy as he walked down the halls. She leaned onto the wall she was currently by and admired the boy. Ever since she moved into this school, he's been on her mind. They talk occasionally, but enough to be called friends. But want to know the bad thing?

He's taken.

Karin has no idea of this relationship simply because the girl Sasuke's been dating has been on vacation with her family for the past week. Girls and boys try to tell her, but she never paid any attention to them because all her attention is adverted to Sasuke.

Tonight is the big Homecoming game. Tradition is that the guys will give the girls they like their jerseys. Naruto gave his to Hinata, he was number 24. Neji gave his number 25 jersey to Tenten. And lastly, Shikamaru gave his number 26 jersey to Ino. Now Sasuke has not given his number 23 jersey to any girl yet. He says he's already got a girl wearing his, but there was no sign of that jersey anywhere. Karin huffed at the thought of him giving his jersey to someone else. If he wasn't going to give it to her then she will just have to ask for it.

"Hey Sasuke-kun!" Karin called. Sasuke turned to look at the red head.

"Hey." He simply said.

"Can I wear your jersey? Please!" She begged.

"Sorry Karin, but someone else is wearing it already. Remember I told you?"

"Sasuke-kun! No one has your jersey on! Who is this 'girl'?" Just before Sasuke could answer the bell rang. They waved off each other and walked to their classes. The weird thing is they have the same class this hour, History. As Sasuke walked into the classroom then Karin just followed.

"Yo Sasuke!" Naruto called holding up a hand signaling him to sit by him. The guys were all wearing their jerseys, red with white letterings. They were currently sitting with the girls who were wearing a white jersey with red letterings. Karin smiled at them before sitting down next to Sasuke. She wasn't really acquainted with the fellow girls.

"Ahh I can't believe Sakura's finally coming back today! Just in time too!" Ino said relaxing in her chair.

'_Sakura? Who's that?'_ Karin thought. She saw everyone smile.

"Yeah! Sakura-chan's coming back teme! Did you give her your jersey before she left?" Naruto said loudly.

'_Whoa whoa whoa! That Sakura slut has Sasuke-kun's jersey?'_

"Hn. Yeah. I dropped it off at her house."

"I can't wait until she gets here. When's her flight supposed to land?" Tenten asked.

"Saki said she would meet us at the game. Nothing about her flight." Hinata answered. Karin listened intensively trying to absorb every little detail.

"I got to say, she picked a fun week to be off school." Neji said putting an arm around Tenten.

"It's so troublesome. Spirit week was her favorite week of the year." Shikamaru said as he wrapped his arm around Ino. Everyone nodded.

"There's always the Snowcoming spirit week." Sasuke said. The bell rang again and class officially began.

Now it was the end of the day. Everyone was getting out of school after their pep assembly. Karin waved Sasuke off and walked to her car. She has to figure out who this Sakura girl is before she takes Sasuke away from her. But little did she know she already had him.

Karin arrived home and ate dinner. After that she began getting ready for the game. Since today was the game, she had to add some spirit into her wardrobe. She wore a red shirt and some blue jeans. Real creative Karin.

When she got to the game she immediately saw the girls at the student section in the stands. They all had pretty much the same thing on, white flare jeans and the jerseys. They had red bandanas on their heads as if using it as a headband and also had war paint on their face. A couple red and white beads fell on their chests. She walked over and said hi to them before sitting with them. She looked out and saw Sasuke and his team getting ready for the game. He looked so cute with his helmet and pads!

"Hina-chan? Why do you keep looking at your watch?" Ino asked as she finally noticed Hinata's irregular behavior.

"Saki texted me saying she was going to be here at 7. It's already 7." The girls wandered their eyes around to try to the find the girl they were looking for.

"I found her!" Karin immediately turned to see where Ino was pointing at. The three girls ran down to the girl.

"Saki!" They all yelled. Sakura turned to see her three best friends running towards her. She ran to them and hugged them. The girls laughed and yelled.

Sakura Haruno, currently dating Sasuke Uchiha. She has long pink locks and glowing emerald eyes. She had the same thing on as the three girls and Sasuke's jersey on. She plays volleyball and basketball with her girls.

"I missed you so much Saku!" Tenten yelled as she hugged Sakura. Sakura giggled.

"I missed you guys too! You know how boring Hawaii is without anyone to talk to?" The girls giggled as they made their way up to the bleachers where Karin stood. Karin looked enviously at Sakura. Her thin body and gorgeous face made Karin want to puke.

"Who's this?" Sakura asked.

"Oh this is Karin. She's new here." Ino said.

"Oh hello! I'm Sakura." She said stretching out a hand to shake.

"Hello. It's nice to meet you." Karin said before shaking her hand.

"Anyways, was Hawaii really that boring?" Hinata asked.

"Yes, but hey it was fun at the same time. I went surfing."

"Oooo surfing. We all got to get out and go surfing again! And I'm sure there were plenty of hot boys out there." Ino said winking.

"Ino!" Tenten yelled.

"What? It's true, even though you're taken." Ino said again with a wink.

"Oh you have a boyfriend?" Karin asked. The girls nodded while Sakura just blushed, "Who's the guy?"

"Oh nobody. He's just only extremely beautiful and an amazing football player." Tenten said.

"Let's face it girls, he's not beautiful.. He's hot!" Hinata said. The girls laughed.

"Hmm hot and an amazing football player?"

"Yup it's the one and only Sasuke Uchiha!" Ino dramatized. Karin's eye balls literally bulged out of her eyes. She didn't know they were dating! She only thought they had a thing or something.

"N-no way." She stammered. This only got Sakura to blush even harder.

"Yeah." Karin could literally feel her heart break into a million pieces.

After the game Karin wasn't feeling to best even though they won 30-6. She watched as the girls ran towards the field to their boyfriends. Sakura on the other hand walk towards Sasuke.

"Good job." She said. Sasuke smiled at her.

"Thanks. Just got back?" Sakura nodded, "Sorry for telling you to come right after your flight."

"No, it was ok. I wanted to come anyways. Who would miss Homecoming?" Sakura said. Sasuke smirked before pulling her into a tight hug. Karin watched from the stands with a broken heart and hands falling limply.

"I'm glad you came. Thank you." Sakura smiled into his chest. She didn't mind that he smelled like shit, she just enjoyed the idea of being with him.

He pulled away and wiped a piece of hair away from her face before placing it on her cheek. They both smiled as they leaned into a breathtaking kiss. Karin just watched and then finally when she has had enough, she walked down the bleachers and drove home.

She ran up to her room and cried. This was just all too much for her at this moment. She took a glance at her closet and saw her Homecoming dress hanging next to her coat. She walked over and took the dress off the hanger then threw it to the back of the closet. She was looking forward to dancing with Sasuke at the dance, but now it could never happen.

_**The hardest thing to do is watch the person you love, love someone else.**_

_I told you I'd make it up to you with a one-shot. For all of you who read Surfing Up Some Love, you'd know why. For ones who hasn't then let me explain. I did not update the story at the time I wanted to so I'm making it up to you guys right now(:_

_I'm sorry if this story is bad, but I'm kind of writing this in a hurry. I have Homecoming tomorrow so everything has to be done today for preparation purposes!_

_Review!_

_I love you guys from Pluto and back!_

_~Tu Amor_


End file.
